(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention is a stacking apparatus for a conveyor system. In particular, the present invention is directed to an apparatus that raises a two dimensionally arrayed layer of objects conveyed on a conveyor and stacks the raised layer of objects on a subsequent layer of objects conveyed by the conveyor. The apparatus then dispenses the stacked layers of objects from the apparatus, whereby the stacked layers of objects can be received by a palletizer for loading on a pallet to improve the time efficiency of the palletizer.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In shipping objects such as small boxes, cans, or plastic bottles, it is cost efficient to stack and secure two dimensionally arrayed layers of the objects on a pallet. This enables a large number of the objects to be easily transported from one location to another by moving the pallet. The objects are arranged in two dimensionally arrayed layers on the pallet, with each layer of objects being separated by a slip sheet positioned between the layers. The slip sheets help maintain the positions of the objects in each layer. The layers of objects and the slip sheets positioned between the layers are secured on the pallet by banding, by being wrapped in shrink wrap, or by other equivalent means.
Conveyor systems are used to transport two dimensionally arrayed layers of objects to a palletizer where each layer of objects is sequentially stacked on a pallet. A slip sheet dispenser is typically positioned along the conveyor system or at the palletizer to position a slip sheet on the layer of objects prior to the layer being loaded on the pallet.
In conveying systems that convey two dimensionally arrayed layers of objects to a palletizer to be loaded on a pallet, the quicker the conveyor system can move the layers of objects to the palletizer to load the pallet, the more time efficient and cost efficient the conveyor system and palletizer can be operated. One of the more time consuming steps in conveying layers of objects to a palletizer to be loaded on a pallet is the sequential stacking of layers of objects on top of each other on the pallet. If the time required in stacking single layers of objects on a pallet can be reduced by even a small fraction, considering the number of layers of objects stacked on a pallet, the time involved in loading a pallet can be appreciably reduced. This can result in a significant reduction in the costs involved in palletizing objects for transportation.